


You look like a fucking angel

by PeterReed



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Fluff, Frustration, Love, M/M, OS, Tumblr, ask, body - Freeform, boys, insecure, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterReed/pseuds/PeterReed
Summary: "Alex or Justin is insecure about his body and the other one tells him how beautiful he is" - tumblr ask





	You look like a fucking angel

That’s the thing with Justin, he’s in a relationship with Alex for one month and he can’t take it anymore. The boy was champing at the bit since he laid eyes on the blonde. It wasn’t so hard to understand that Justin wanted to get intimate with his boyfriend, he had the right to, but Alex always avoided the subject and escaped his wandering hands. And here he is now, stuck in front of a cup of coffee at Money’s, waiting for his boyfriend to show up for their date. Wild thoughts running through his mind, maybe Alex isn’t so much into him after all. Maybe he was just a pastime or Alex isn’t attracted to him in that way. And that would suck, because Justin was crazy about the blonde, crazy about every little thing, from the way he looked at him when he was being goofy to the way his hand clench at his shirt when they were kissing. He was so smart too, Justin loved that nasty comeback that his boyfriend could have, he basically was in love with Alex, the whole package and he couldn’t quite figure out what did he do wrong.“Justin are you ok ?” asked Alex, startling the brunette who didn’t see him sit down in front of him a minute ago. He recomposed himself quickly, shrugging a little and smiling at Alex with a nod. “So what do you wanna try this time ?” The blonde frowned a little, looking at the menu, his eyes scrolling down the list of beverages. “Hmm I almost finished the menu, and that’s kinda sad actually. But I’ll try the last thing.” Justin looked down at what Alex was showing him, the menu said “hot chocolate with whipped banana cream”. “Seems nice” he said, looking at the blonde once again, his brown eyes drowning in the cold blue ones of Alex, who smiled at him fully, he seemed just so freaking happy and Justin heart skipped a beat. When Alex’s beverage was here, the two boys started talking about everything: school, how Monty was a dumb ass, school again, Justin’s practice, Alex’s dad. “He won’t be at home this week, though” said Alex while finishing the last drop of chocolate. “Why ?” asked the brunette, always eager to go to his boyfriend home when his dad wasn’t around. That would mean they could cuddle on Alex’s bed and Justin wouldn’t have to leave at night. It wasn’t like Alex’s dad wasn’t ok with their relationship, he was just that kind of parent that doesn’t want teenagers fooling around under their roof. Not like there is much fooling around anyway, thought Justin bitterly. “He’s working on some creepy murder case, and he doesn’t spend much time at home.” Alex reached for Justin’s hand, taking it gently “So .. wanna go home with me and spend a good night in a real bed ?” he asked with a smirk, almost teasing. But Justin knew nothing will happen.

They were walking toward Alex’s home, the night was falling on the city, a thin cloak of darkness which awakes the lights. It was that kind of night, Justin thought to himself, that kind of night or everything feels right. The wide smile on Alex’s face, the shard of light in his eyes, his cheek stained with the softest pink in the world, everything felt right.

Alex opened the door, both laughing about a joke Justin said. They were holding hands, Alex dragging Justin inside, locking the door. They went to the living room, Justin collapses on the coach while Alex opens the fridge to take out something to eat. “Alex” “yeah ?” “come here .. “

They watched a movie, something Justin can’t remember, too busy watching Alex blond hair, and Alex nose. They kissed once or twice during the film when Alex went up to take something to drink for the both of them. The screen was black, the film ended a while ago. Justin was laying on his back, Alex on him, kissing his nose, his hair, or just looking at him with his blue eyes. The blond was getting comfortable on Justin’s laps when suddenly the sportive decided to stand up, holding him behind his legs while Alex reached for his neck, afraid to fall, he just melted with Justin cuddling like he was a koala on a branch. Justin walked upstairs, while Alex was smiling softly on the curve of his neck.

He entered Alex’s room, putting Alex down on the undone bed. The blond laid down, pulling Justin with him. The brunet fell onto him, an amused expression written on his features. They kissed a couple of times, each kiss getting a little more intense than the previous one. “Alex ..”“Could you shut the fuck up for once and just kiss me ?” Alex responded, not in the mood for talking. He’d rather kiss his boyfriend right now, his lips capturing Justin one’s. While Justin thong explored inside the mouth of the blond, the jock started to pull off his shirt, breaking the kiss only to remove it entirely. His hand traveling on the body under him, feeling through the clothes, until his hands went under Alex’s shirt, trying to take it off gently. “Stop.” Said Alex breaking the heated kiss Justin was giving him. “Fuck .. Foley stop it.” Grunted the blond shoving Justin to get up quickly. He was standing, his lips harbouring a sexy reddish colour. Justin stayed still catching his breath, turning himself to face Alex, who was now looking at him from the opposite side of the room. And, the sight was quite breathtaking, Alex’s face blushed by some kind of embarrassment. But Justin couldn’t take it, not this time, he wanted to know why Alex was always stopping things. His body craving for some south contact. “What’s the problem Standall ? You’re not interested in me, that’s it ? Or you just don’t want sex ? I’m fucking tired of having a boyfriend so hot, and I can’t even fuck him !” said Justin a bit more hard toned that he had intended. Alex frowned, his mouth twisted in anger. “Oh I’m sorry Foley! I’m sorry if I’m not your little bitch. You know what … go fuck yourself!”

Silence filled the room after Alex burst of anger, Justin looking a little off, not expecting the blond to be so easily riled. “Hey” he said softly, extending out his hand like if he was calming a wild animal. “I just wanna know why that’s all .. If you’re not into all that sex stuff, it’s fine.” Alex sighed, closing his eyes for a while before saying “It’s not that it’s just .. like look at you Justin” he gestured to Justin’s naked torso “You’re perfect and hot and all that and I’m just .. just a bag of bones and ..” The blond didn’t finish that sentence, too mortified while Justin was standing up slowly, a dumbfounded look on his face. The brunette so wanted to kick his own ass for being so stupid, how the fuck did he not realise that Alex was just being insecure? Justin was so done with his own stupidity, thinking that he let Alex feeling so poorly about himself while he was parading shirtless almost all the time, and he never noticed anything. Alex was also good at pretending to be fine, to Justin’s defence. Justin walked slowly to his embarrassed boyfriend, slowly taking his hands into his. “Hey, look at me..” Alex gaze was grounded to the floor. He only looked up when Justin’s finger found his place under the blond’s chin and forced him to look at the brunette in the eye. They stayed like this, in the complete silence, for a while, a minute or thirty, they couldn’t have told. “Alex, you’re perfect” whispered Justin and when Alex tried to protest, he continued “no, listen to me. I don’t care that you don’t have a six pack, I don’t care that you’re slim and your hipbones are showing, because you look breathtaking to me, no matter what.” While speaking, he proceeded to remove slowly Alex’s shirt, the blond letting him, too focused on his words to start a fight about it. Once the cloth hits the floor, Justin broke the eye contact he was holding, his gaze drifting to the upper body displayed in front of him. An infinite land of white skin, almost porcelain, waiting to be kissed, to be touch, spreads in front of him. His eyes locked once more with Alex’s “I swear Alex, you’re beautiful” His finger traced an invisible pattern on the blond stomach, making the blond hair dress up on Alex’s arms. “I don’t care that you don’t look like me, because you look like you, and damn Alex.. what a sight.” The other boy’s cheek coloured in red at the words “Ok Jus, stop it you’re over doing it.” Justin just pushed his body forward, trapping Alex between him and the room’s wall. “I’m not”, a smile spreads on his lips, “you look like a fucking angel” his lips brushed the neck now unveiled, at his mercy “and I’ve never been so hard in my life” he added pressing his hips into the other boy to prove his point.


End file.
